El malvado mellizo de Sonic
by Duck Pat - 05
Summary: Sonic tiene por hermanos a Sonia y Maniac, pero... ¿qué ocurre cuándo nuestro héroe descubre que tiene un hermano mellizo mayor que no es presisamnete como él mentalmente? ¡Descúbranlo en ésta gran historia!


El malvado mellizo de Sonic.

Todo comienza en una mañana en la que Sonic hacía sus corridas de rutina, se paró sobre el pico de una montaña, puso su mano en su frente evitando el sol y parado sobre un pie decía.- Una mañana perfecta como la de ayer y haré lo mismo que ayer, jem- y bajó casi en picada a toda velocidad.

Este todas las mañanas recorría su pueblo y como héroe se llevaba bien con todos los habitantes.

Una pata anciana con traje de campo y sombrero miraba a Sonic y sonrió, el erizo azul se detuvo a verla.

-Hola señora Camíl.-dijo levantando la mano

-Muy buenos días Sonic, ¿algo de nuevo?- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-En realidad no, solo paseo.

-Por supuesto, es difícil evitar que corras ¿cierto? Cuac toma.- sacó de su canasta una roja manzana y se la entregó al chico.

-¡Cielos gracias!

-Un joven tan bueno como tú merece una recompensa cuac.

-¿Qué? Pero si no he hecho nada.

- Todos te apreciamos Sonic, eres un héroe aquí.- dijo con su anciana voz.

-Bueno, gracias debo irme a dios.

Y continuó corriendo y por el camino la gente lo saludaba desde sus casas desde sus almacenes, todos querían a Sonic. Por tan rápido que iba sin darse cuento empujó a una chica haciéndola caer.

-¡Ah! ¡Sonic!- este se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia ella, esa chica rosa estaba de mal humor ¡Y no, no es esa persona que imaginan!

-Oh, lo siento.- y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Oh, lo siento ¡Es lo único que sabes decir!- dijo recogiendo las bolsas tiradas.

-Lo lamento ¿si Sonia?

-Ten más cuidado hermano no querrás arruinar los ingredientes para tu postre.

-¿Te refieres a ese pai que tan bien haces?- dijo jugueteando con las manos y con cara muy feliz.

- Ajá, pai de manzanas.- y se estaba yendo.

-¡Trata de ponerle mucho azúcar!- le gritó de lejos.

-¡Si si!

Para los que no lo saben Sonic tiene dos hermanos Sonia y Maniac (erizo verde) Los dos son amantes del la música, Maniac toca la batería y Sonia el órgano.

-Bueno a lo que estaba.- y se dirigía por una cera corriendo a máxima velocidad. En la casa número 22 estaba un hipopótamo con traje de jardinería plantando rosas con sus herramientas de jardinero. De pronto tubo un presentimiento, uno malo y con una gota en la cabeza se dijo así mismo:

-No, no puede ser él, no de nuevo.- se dio vuelta y dio un grito al ver que se acercaba Sonic a esa velocidad de antes.

-¡No te atrevas a poner un pie en mi jardín erizo!- Entonces el hipopótamo extendió los brazos en seña de que se detuvira. ¿Pero creen que Sonic se detuvo? ¡No! El siguió haciendo lo que sabe hacer mejor. ¡Arrasar con todo a su paso! Y eso incluye al hipopótamo que lo hizo volar y caer al suelo. Y saltando de ira decía:

-¡No lo volvió a hacer aplastó todas mis rosas! ¡¿Por qué Dios por qué?- dijo arrodillado mirando al cielo.

Y bueno este seguía hasta que entró a su casa y se sentó en la silla de madera de su cocina.

-¿Qué hay de comer mamá?- Bernie (la mamá) se le apareció de atrás y le pegó en la cabeza con su cuchara de cocina.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué haces eso?

-¡Un buenos días no estaría de más, Sonic!- le refunfuñó.

-Oye no es para tanto.

-Veamos cómo responderás la próxima.

-Si pero no uses la cuchara ¿si?

-¿Con que no use la cuchara, he? Eso dependerá a como respondas ahora. ¿Qué debes decir?

-….Heee…. Heeeee.- y le pegó con la cuchara de nuevo.- ¡Au!

-¡Se dice por favor!- y volvió a cocinar.

Sonic miró a su padre que estaba leyendo el diario.

-¿Qué le pasa a mamá? Hoy pega más duro.

-Debiste hacer algo.

-Pero si yo no…

-¡No ordenó su cuarto no podó el césped no tiró la basura! ¡¡y no has bañado!

-Sonic- dijo su padre mirándolo serio.

-Está bien haré todo eso.

-Sonic una disculpa no te salvará siempre.- le dijo su madre.

-Pero prometo hacerlo.

-¿Qué no entendiste nada?- le dijo Joule (su padre)

-Lo que trato de explicar es…

-¡Mamá ya llegué quiero comer!- dijo Sonia dejando las bolsas sobre otra mesa.

-¡Otra!- se enfadó Bernie con los puños en su cintura.

-¡Si mamá queremos comer!- la apoyó Sonic.

-¡Ustedes no tienen mo…

-¡Mamá quiero comer!- dijo Maniac desde arriba de las escaleras.

-¡Hijo te ataste los cordones!

Y ponía un pie sobre el primer escalón.

-¿Y para que debería a-a-¡Haaaaaaaaaa!- y se caía por las escaleras.- ¡Ouch! ¡Ay! ¡ay! ¡hú! ¡ou!- y así hasta que bajó por completo y los demás lo miraban con cara de "esto es de todos los días"

-Bueno má al menos limpió el piso.- dijo Sonia.

-Si, ya veo tu oficio Maniac jaja.- se reía Sonic.

-¡Maniac! ¿estás bien?- su madre se arrodilló hacia éste que quedó todo chueco por la caída.

-¡Háblame hijo! ¿te encuentras bien?

-No……… Necesito.

-¿Qué? Dime ¿¡qué?

-Necesito…… necesito……………………….¡Un buen plato de sopa! ¡Si que si!- y se levantó como si nada en sima lo hizo sin las manos -¿Podemos comer?- dijo él sentándose al lado de sus hermanos.

-¡Pero túi…- y Joule la miró.

-¡Si Bernie sirve ya!

-Ay es que ustedes ¡Oi! Está bien.

Y les sirvió a todos un tazón de sopa de queso. Hasta ahora he estado relatando la vida cotidiana de Sonic y su familia, pero ahora es la parte que han estado esperando ¡Bueno che! ¡Yoda historia tiene una parte aburrida! Si, si ya se me callo.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa.

-Voy a tocar la batería- dijo Maniac y se fue.

-Me voy de compras con Amy.- dijo Sonia y se fue también.

-¿Sonic?-su mamá lo atrapó justo antes de escaparse y él con una gota en la cabeza dio vuelta su cabeza.

-¿Si mamá?

-Tú limpiarás esto.

-Suspiró- Si mamá.

Y al rato se lo podía ver lavando los platos con una esponja verde y decí: Tonta Sonia tonto Maniac, ratas come sopa de queso.- decía frotando fuerte los platos.

-No maldigas jovencito y asegúrate de no dejar ninguna mancha- lo corrigió su madre.

-Querida llegó el correo.- su esposo le entregó cuatro cartas.

-A ver- Sonic sintió curiosidad y despacio espiaba el correo de su madre.- Veamos un cupón de shampoo, una carta de Ka no riu y Raven, cuentas, cuentas… - el último sobre era muy rotoso y maltratado con una letra corrida, como si la hubiera escrito alguien apurado.

El erizo metiche con mucha atención observaba la carta y leyó la firma.

-Tack.

Su madre descubrió a su hijo y escondió la carta.

-¡Sonic! ¿No deberías estar limpiando los platos?- dijo seria pero él notaba una expresión de preocupación.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Decía Tack, no?

-No.

-¿Qué sucede acá?- dijo Joule entrando a la cocina- ¿Quién la envía?

-Tack.- dijo Bernie.

-Ajá ¿Quié es Tack? ¡Lo conocen!

Los dos se miraron y luego a Sonic.

-Sonic hay algo que debes saber.- le dijo su padre.

Se encontraban sentados en el living y miraban a Sonic

-Escucha Sonic no le contamos esto a tus hermanos, pensábamos contártelo a ti un día pero no era precisamente este día, pero bueno te lo diremos igual.

Y continuó la madre.

-Sonic… tienes un hermano mellizo.

-¡Que yo tengo ¿qué!

-Lo que escuchaste un hermano mellizo.- repitió su padre.

-No, no puedo creerlo.- negó.

-Si es verdad puedo probarlo.- dijo Bernie y le trajo una foto de él pero nada sonriente.

- ¿Este es Tack? Es idéntico.

-Su nombre es Tackles.- lo completó Bernie.

-Y si es mi hermano ¿Cómo es que no me acuerdo de él?

-Bueno, fue hace mucho tiempo. Hace unos cuantos años tuvimos el privilegio de tener un hermoso bebé al que llamamos Tack. Y lo cuidamos con mucho amor… pero el amor no duró mucho. Lo sorprendimos, robándole cosas a los vecinos y todo lo que robaba lo escondía en el garaje.

Tack nunca fue muy amigable y muy egocéntrico, era muy rebelde. Fuimos a la psiquiatra y nos sacaron del lugar ya que Tack la quería ahorcar.

-Momento momento, ¿dicen que mi hermano era un acecino?- preguntó Sonic impresionado.

-Y eso no es todo- siguió Joules.

Cuando habías nacido Tack ya tenía cuatro años y a los cuatro días no llamaron del kinder , qué coincidencia-dijo irónico.

Ahora lo contaré yo- dijo Proyecto Clara.

La directora del kinder aguardaba en su oficina.

-Son los padres de Tack, pasen, pasen.

Bernie entró con su esposo y con Sonic en brazos, obvio era un bebé entonces.

-Por favor siéntense.- Todos tomaron asiento.

-Señor y señora Erizo (apellido) por la razón por la que los cité es por su comportamiento en clases, díganme ¿es así en casa?- dijo acercándose un poco.

-Pues… Tack siempre fue un poco quisquilloso y mal humorado.-dijo Bernie.

-Si señora, pero este caso no es de quisquillos o mal humor, este un problema bastante grave.

-¿Y qué quiere qué hagamos?- dijo Joules.

-Primero que todo señor Erizo debemos hablar lentamente y con delicadeza lo que está pasando su hijo.

-Ajá, digame Joules- su esposa lo miró mal por esa contestación.

-Como iba diciendo, el comportamiento de Tack cada día es peor y los llamamos para saber cómo podríamos solucionarlo.

-Primero me gustaría saber qué tanta ayuda necesita mi hijo, por favor- le pedía Bernie.

-Señora estamos más que preparados.- con cara superficial se dio vuelta y con un control remoto prendió un televisor que pantalla plana que salía del techo.

-Quiero que vean a su hijo cuando no está.

Aparecían imágenes en las que Tack lastimaba burlaba y humillaba en cada escena incluso todas juntas. Y lo que les daba escalos fríos a sus padres era su risa maléfica, apagó la tele.

-Como ven no solo observamos bien de cerca de todos los estudiantes también nos ocupamos de toda la escuela y que todos trabajen como debe ser.

-Señorita deje de enorgullecerse de su escuela un momento y valla al grano.- dijo Joules con menos paciencia.

-Le pido que disculpe a mi esposo, él está muy nervioso.

-Entiendo, debe sentirse mal seré directa. Verá Joules en esta escuela ponemos nombres a cada niño, les explico hay niños sobresalientes, promedios y el caso de Tack lo llamaríamos…especial. Y la escuela pensó que lo mejor para Tack sería llevarlo a una escuela especial ¿entienden?

-Claro que sí- dijo Bernie y Joules la miraba.

-Qué bueno que entendió porque esta escuela necesita mantener las cosas en orden, niños así por un lado y niños así por el otro.- dijo moviendo las manos y Joules ponía cara seria.

- Generalmente pensamos que el problema es en el hogar y…

-¡Escuche una cosa!- se paró Joules.- No me gusta esa palabra que usa para definir a mi hijo ¿Qué es eso de especial?

-No lo definimos Joules lo interpretamos.- dijo la directora con otro humor.

- ¿A sí? ¡Pues yo no interpreto a mi hijo como especial!

-Joules…- decía su esposa nerviosa.

-No tiene derecho a hablarme así, le estoy hablando de la mejor manera que puedo. Y su hijo lo interpreto como especial psicológicamente.

-¿Sabe qué? Ya me cansé de sus palabritas raras.- Bernie no sabía que hacer.

-¿Le molesta como hablo?

-Si. Y también me molesta que en cada oportunidad que tiene habla bien de su escuela y no deja de parlotear.

-Yo creo que es usted el que parlotea.

-Oiga una cosa, estoy cansado tuve un mal día…

- Joules a mi tampoco me gusta mi trabajo y menos recibir insultos de padres desquiciados.- decía rechinando los dientes.

-¡Ah! Ahora soy desquiciado, bueno ¿sabe qué es usted?

-¡Ya aguanté demasiado ya deje de gritarme!

-¡Usted está gritando e insultándome!

-Señor Joules-dijo más calmada sentándose - Admito que no debí llamar a su hijo con esas palabras ¡¡¡Su hijo está loco y malcriado como usted le prohíbo que vuelva a poner un pie aquí tú o tu hijo o cualquiera de su familia, quedan expulsados para siempre no dejaré que mi escuela sea la peor de este estado!- sacó un pergamino.- ¡¡¡Tack violó por lo menos no, no, no 50 reglas exactas de la escuela y no voy a permitir que retrase a más estudiantes así que largo de aquí!

Bernie miró asustada a su esposo y Joules miró a la directora y dijo lo siguiente.

-……………….Directora, yo también seré franco y se lo diré con frases fáciles, así que escuche bien, ese pergamino que tiene en su mano métaselo…. Bien…. En…. su gran….

Los Erizo salían enfadados y echados a patadas por la misma escuela con Tack, se metieron en al auto y Tack miraba a la ventana en la que estaba espiando la directora, lo miraba con profundo odio.

Tack sacó su cabeza del auto en movimiento y le gritó a la profesora.

-¡¡Puede correrme de la escuela pero volveré siempre vuelvo! ¡¡Recuérdelo directora Conang! ¡Siempre vuelvooooooooo!- y se fueron.

Y Bernie sigue ahora con la historia.

-Tu padre y yo lo pensamos bien y lo mandamos a una correccional, cuando volvió a casa por las vacaciones todo iba bien hasta que a los tres días le había robado una cartera a una anciana. Lo llevaron a la cárcel por delincuente menor, lo liberaron a los 3 meses y ese mismo día volvió a robar y nos dimos cuenta a los 6 meses. Tackles había planeado muy bien cómo esconderlo todo, cuando veíamos en la tele de robos a joyerías, bancos o vandalismo infantil que rompía cosas ajenas una de esas había sido Tack. La policía lo descubrió y lo sentenció a prisión por 30 años. Y esa es la historia de Tack.

-¿Y él nació así de malo? ¿Así nada más?- dijo Sonic impactado por esa historia criminal.

-Él nunca nos habló de sus problemas y casi nunca hablaba con otros.

-Pero no nos quedemos en el pasado, hace años que no vemos a Tackles pudo haber cambiado.- dijo su padre.- Ya sé, vamos todos a verlo.

-¿Tu crees?- dijo Bernie.

-Claro, que conozca sus hermanos.

-¿O sea que vendrán ellos también?- dijo Sonic asustado.- ¿o es peligroso?

-Sonic tiene razón querido, podrían no entender y asustarse.

-De acuerdo son dos contra uno, iremos los tres.

Ese mismo día la familia Erizo montó su auto rojo y se dirigieron a la prisión estatal.

Sonic se preguntaba si lo conocería ¿cambiaría su vida? ¿Sería bueno o malo? Sonic conocerá a su hermano mellizo de 17 años en el próximo capitulo.

CONTINUARÁ…

Si les gustó la historia mándeme un revew para poder continuarla, si no, no será posible.

-¿Ya se fueron todos?... ¿seguro? Entonces cantaré, Mambrú se fue a la guerra que dolor que dolor que pena Mambrú se fue a la guerra y no se cuándo vendrá, Manbrú se fue a…, ……….. Ah……..Siguen acá… Pues adivinen ¿Qué? ¡¡No me callo! ¡¡¡Mambrú se fue a la guerra que dolor que dolor que pena!

Adios. Proyecto Clara.


End file.
